gutten som ikke klarte å holde pusten under vann
by i-once-wrote-a-dream
Summary: Gratulerer med dagen bby Av: Even Bech Næsheim


Even isn't superstitious. He isn't religious or believes in magic. He likes to pretend he is sometimes. Pulls out a ouija board at Halloween and makes Isak knock on wood (and explains the lore every time), and never opens an umbrella indoors.

But sometimes he wonders if he is, because he's convinced that Isak Valtersen just isn't real.

He's the product of fae and stars and legends. And it's one thing to be in love. To find that person that tethers you to the earth. It's an entirely different thing to feel what Even's feeling. To feel like he's going to implode from the intensity. To feel so calm he's not even sure he's still alive. And that overwhelming sense of Isak that's just inexplicable. Even knows a lot of words. He knows them in several languages, but there isn't a single one to describe what they have. What he feels. And it's fitting. _Only you can feel what you feel._

He's an unstoppable force and Even is a wall. When they crash, something about velocity and gravity and speed that Even doesn't understand will explain why the fallout is so incredible. Isak is strength and beauty and he's untouchable.

But somehow, he does it anyway. Somehow, Isak gives and gives and smiles while he does it. Isak has his quirks (actually he's a bit of a shit, but he's so perfect for him, he can't imagine him any other way), but he's so _good._

And Even just wants to be half as good for his boy. Especially this day.

He started it a month into their relationship. It wasn't a _thing_. Not at first. He just wanted to document their _epic love story._ And it was fun. The weight of a camera back in his hand made him feel a lot more normal than he had since Bakka, and Isak was (is) beautiful.

And then it became a thing.

Isak stopped being shy and would dance and laugh and live under the lens of Even's phone and _god_ Isak was in love with Even. Nothing and everything changed at once. They were just two boys in love. But they were also two boys _in love._ And now, whenever he filmed them, it was visible. Their love seeped into every frame, every laugh and look. Even had to do something with it.

It was Jonas who gave him the idea. " _Dude why don't you make a movie or something? He wouldn't care if it's shitty. Not if you made it."_ (Jonas changed his contact to Dir. Næsheim three days later.)

And then Isak gave him such a great birthday. The best birthday he'd had since his mom hired a magician _and_ a bouncy castle when he turned nine. Isak's failed attempt at a homemade cake made his heart flutter and the way he touched him sent shivers down Even's spine.

So he did it. Sat down and watched every clip, every moment and edited it together. It wasn't enough, though. It wasn't just right. Wasn't their movie, yet. Even waited and filmed and loved, until he had it. And when he did, he nearly cried. It wasn't going to win awards or be shown at film festivals, but it was the best thing he'd ever made. No, _they_ made. They made this universe; where there's an Isak and Even who can be wonderful together.

It wasn't hard to come up with a title. The boy who couldn't hold his breath under water. The movie that was going to be a pompous piece of shit. He'd teased Isak about it for months. But now, thinking about it, he isn't so sure Isak is the boy. He thinks it's him. He can't breathe underwater and sometimes he can't breathe above it either.

He stares at his phone, willing the numbers to move faster, so he can post it at 21:21 (he's sentimental like that), when he hears Isak open the door. Even shoves his laptop under a pillow and calls out for him.

"Welcome home, baby." Isak's gentle giggles ring through their apartment. His boy stands above him, tired smile feeling making Even's insides squirm.

"Hei Ev." He runs his fingers through Even's hair before falling forward into his arms.

"Long day?" His hair smells like pizza and lavender when he kisses it.

"Mhm."

"Dinner?"

"Nah, ate at work. Wanna cuddle." Even pulls them up the bed, lying flat until Isak's head rested on his chest. His favorite place.

"So. Big day tomorrow." Isak snorts and leans up for a kiss. "What do you want to do?" Even smirks when he lets out an exasperated breath.

"Don't act like you haven't got anything planned. I know you." Even plants a sweet kiss on the tip of his nose, stroking Isak's cheek.

"Well, I planned on bringing you beer after school. You know, so you can have your first alcoholic drink ever. After that, I don't know. I was going to wing it." Lies. He's been planning the park party for a month and a half.

"Sounds nice."

"You're nice." Isak nuzzles against Even's nose and closes his eyes.

"Elsker deg." Isak's whisper reaches Even's soul, and they wrap themselves in each other.

The video gets uploaded at 2:21, which, Even supposes isn't a terrible substitute.


End file.
